Tattooed On My Heart
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. One-shot based on Sam's "lion's heart" comment from "Bullet Proof". Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Just a quickie based on one of Sam's lines from "Bullet Proof": "She's got a lion's heart, this one." _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Some people thought it had been an impulse, others thought it was just a silly thing that she had done, that she would eventually regret. Most people did regret them, eventually.

Andy didn't know if she would regret it or not; she didn't know what the future held for her. She didn't know if things would end the way she wanted them to, but she _did_ know that even if it didn't work out, she would at least want the reminder of how she felt at that very moment.

However, it wasn't as though she get could something that said, "Sam Swarek means the world to me, he gets me more than any guy I've ever dated, I admire him deeply, and every day I fall more in love with him." Not only was it a bit of a mouthful, and would probably take up her entire upper-half, their relationship was a "no-no" until he was no longer her training officer.

It didn't stop them from being together, but they did have to be discrete. Very discrete.

He'd gotten one, too. Though, his was much easier to hide than hers. A little 'A' on the top of his wrist, easily hidden by his watch.

Hers was hidden by her uniform, but when she was in her regular clothes, it stuck out like a sore thumb. At least, that's what her friends said. To their credit, they didn't know what it meant.

Andy smiled at him from across the bar, her on one end, he on the other. She covered the motion with a drink from her beer, noticing his wink at her when Jerry looked down at the counter.

Her finger trailed over the tattoo on her chest, thinking of him. He often told her that she had a lion's heart. He was the only one who'd ever said it to her, and it had certainly stuck. Literally, now.

Their relationship the last couple of months had been a whirlwind ride, one that Andy wished she could repeat over and over again. But she was also looking forward to the future. Their future, together.

She excused herself to the bathroom, giving him her cue that she was ready to leave. When she got to the door, she saw him tell Jerry and Oliver that he was calling it a night, glancing at her ever so briefly before picking up his jacket and making his way out of the bar. Andy smiled, slipping into the bathroom. She wondered if she would miss the sneaking around and secret looks they gave each other when no one was looking.

Andy casually washed her hands in the bathroom, killing time until enough time had passed to leave the bathroom. She smiled at the sight of her tattoo in the mirror; smiled at the tattoo, and the secret meaning that it held.

Sam had suggested it on a whim, but it had been so perfect, she hadn't been able to pass it up. So, there it was, on the left side of her chest, right over her heart: a small, powerful, beautiful lion.

She dried her hands off, thinking that even after people knew about her relationship with Sam, she wouldn't tell them what the tattoo meant. She liked that it was something that her and Sam shared, just themselves.

Andy said goodbye to her friends, and left the bar. She walked down the sidewalk a block before his truck pulled up beside her, waiting for her to get in. She smiled, kissing him once she was inside.

He drove them back to his place, their thoughts on each other, and each other alone. His watch came off once they were inside, the sight of his tattoo filling her with a heat that drove both of them on, sinking into his mattress. His kisses trailed over her entire body, settling on the little lion on her chest. He grinned wolfishly up at her before the rest of their clothes were removed, and they sank into passion with each other.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it?_

_I don't actually see these two getting tattoos for each other on the show, but I like the idea of it. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
